


John And Scott's New Arrival

by PrettyKitty93



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, John and Scott get a baby, M/M, ParentBarrowmanGill, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened when John had babysat his godson Finn over Easter last year. <br/>He'd had so much fun looking after the little boy that when his mum finally picked him up, John felt a pang of sadness. <br/>John realises that he wants to be a dad.<br/>What will Scott say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	John And Scott's New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was inspired by John's recent tweets/pics of him and his godson Finn. And now I want so badly for them to have a baby because they'd be the cutest damn parents ever.   
> This is my first RPF and obviously it's purely fiction, and just to ease my little heart :) xxxx

John and Scott had been discussing about having a baby for so long but with both their busy schedules, it seemed damn near impossible. But thanks to Eve Myles, one of John's closest friends, the possibility of having a baby Barrowman-Gill seemed to be more likely.

It all happened when John had babysat his godson Finn over Easter last year. He'd had so much fun looking after the little boy that when his mum finally picked him up, John felt a pang of sadness.

“Babe, are you alright? You've been a bit …  _ distracted _ since Finn left. Is everything okay?” Scott asked his husband softly, rubbing his head gently.

“I'm fine, love. Honestly, I am.”

“No, you're not, John. Remember, I've known you eighteen years now. I can tell when something's wrong. Just tell me, sweetheart, please.”

“Oh, Scott, I love you so much. But I hate that you know me so well, sometimes.” John sighed sadly, pulling his husband into his lap.

“Go on. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can get through it. We're in this together, love. You know that.”

“You're right. It's just … I know we've talked about it and agreed it wasn't a suitable idea but … I guess, spending so much time with Finn just keeps reminding me how much I want to be a dad. It was never a big issue before because I had Clare and Turner to look after, but now they're all grown up and having another baby around makes me feel all …  _ broody _ .”

“This is really bothering you, isn't it, love?” Scott asked, gently stroking John's hair.

“I'm sorry, Scottie. I know how you feel about this.” John sighed again, resting his head against Scott's chest.

“Well, maybe things have changed. Seeing you with Finn, it just reminds me how much of an amazing dad you could be.”

“You would be too, Scottie.” John smiled into his husband's chest, his arms gripping a little tighter around his waist.

“Then … why don't we? I'm sure we could find a surrogate.”

“Are you serious? You really think we could?” John asked, his head snapping up to look at Scott.

“John, we both lead busy lives but I'm sure we can find a way around that. And we could always get our surrogate to help when we start struggling. Can't we?”

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are, Scott Gill?” John grinned, leaning up to kiss Scott.

“All the time, sweetheart.” Scott smiled softly, kissing his husband's hair.

“Never let me forget to remind you, my darling.”

“I won't. So, do you know anyone who could be a surrogate?”

“Yes, actually. She's been wanting to do it for us for a while now.”

“Who?” Scott asked in a confused tone.

“Evie. She said a few years back that if we ever wanted a surrogate, she'd been more that willing to do it for us.”

“Why don't you give her a call then, baby?” Scott asked with a smile, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

 

** One Year Later **

“Let me see her, John.” John's mother; Marion, chastised gently, scooting her son over slightly. “Oh, John, she's such a bonny lass. Look at the wee thing. Aww, I'm so proud of ye.”

“Definitely a beaut that one, John. Another little grandaughter for ye mam to fuss over.” John Senior added, grinning at his son.

“Ay, I know dad. I cannae believe she's ours.” John smiled proudly down at his little baby girl.

"Eilidh Carin Barrowman-Gill.” Scott interrupted, walking in and wrapping his arms around his husband's waist.

“We'll leave ye to it, John.” John Senior smiled, patting his son's shoulder before holding his hand out for Marion.

“Scott, I can't get over how beautiful she is. Just look at her.”

“I am, sweetheart. She's amazing, just like her Dad.” Scott replied softly, kissing John's temple.

“Can you believe this little thing came out of Eve? She's so tiny and fragile, Scottie.”

“I know, love. We're gonna be okay, I promise. Now, let's let her rest for a bit. The poor thing must be tired out from all her visitors.”

“Yeah, you're right. I wonder what the boys will think.”

“I'm sure they'll love her just as much as we do, sweetheart. And I'm sure they'll take good care of her.”

“Yeah, Jack and Harris will be all over her.” John chuckled, rubbing his husband's hands.

“Come on, love. You look like you could use some sleep too, you've been up with her most of the night and this morning.” Scott replied, dropping his arms to grab his husband's hand.

“Alright.” John agreed, allowing himself to be pulled away from his daughter for the time being.

x..x

“John. John, where are you, love? Bloody hell, I go down to the shops for half an hour and you disappear on me.”

Scott checked all of the ground floor before heading upstairs, when he got to his room, he opened the door and saw the most beautiful sight a person could see.

In the middle of the bed, sleeping as soundly as a baby, John Barrowman was clutching his little girl to his chest and sighing softly in his sleep.

“What am I gonna do with you? You mad man. But, God do I love you, John Barrowman.” Scott grinned, climbing onto the bed in front of his husband.

He brushed back a bit of his husband's fringe and stroked his cheek softly, bathing in the beautiful glow that was fatherhood with the man he loved more than anything. He smiled and kissed his daughter's head, watching his husband sleep so soundly next to him.

“No matter what, John, you're always right. Especially about this, sweetheart.” Scott said to his husband's sleeping form.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there is it. My first RPF fic for JB and SG. I don't know if this will be a regular thing but I just had to get this out of my system :) xxxx


End file.
